Playing With Fire in Water
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: AU, an interesting meeting between a Merboy and a land walker. Sonic/Chris, Shadow/Chris


Playing with Fire in Water

By Ryokodarkwing

Warning: Yaoi, Ginjika/Humannoid, AU, Limish~

Summary: AU, an interesting meeting between a Merboy and a land walker. Sonic/Chris, Shadow/Chris

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the things that go on in my head

--------------------

"How strange…" Murmured a boy with bright orange hair, leaning against a rock several meters from the shore of a beach. At first glance he looked just like any other child enjoying a swim, but a closer look revealed so much more.

If you looked where the sea lapped at he waist you'd see the beginning of glittering pearl colored scales where his hips should be. A closer into the water would reveal a long pearl fish tale with long flowing silver sail fins on each side giving the appearance of a skirt. His lightly toned torso and cherubic face were the only parts of his body that looked human, his skin a light peach color.

As stated before he had long orange hair that seemed to sparkle and dance like fire when he moved, tied back in a long wrapped tail(1) trailing down his back. His heart shaped face had a curious look etched upon his soft features, but his eyes. His eyes were the very color of the ocean he lived in, a deep uncharted blue, dark as a stormy night and at the same time light as sunny day.

A beautiful, yet strange creature like this has a name, they are called merpeople. Angels of mercy to drowning sailors, seducers of the sea. Known once for their rage as well as their passion are now only known as a myth.

But yet here one of those myths, his ocean eyes watching a young man walking along the beach.

And he would've been content, leaning against the rock, to watch and wonder until the other male left…if it weren't for a scolding voice coming from his lower right.

"Lord Chris," the sea nymph looked down at a mop of golden, white tipped hair and nervous, with a hint of frustration, bright blue eyes, barely surfacing from the water, "what do you think you are doing?!"

The merboy, Chris, looked down at another merboy who possessed almost a replica of his features, "Dearest twin," The orange haired spoke softly to not gain the attention of the human male, "I am your brother, do not call me lord." The other shook his mismatched colored head, "My lord, I call you, because soon you will marry our Prince Shadow." The other took a cautious look around before raising himself to his brother's level, "The surface world is forbidden, let us go before we attract-" He gasped and hid behind the rock pulling his brother with him.

Chris looked in amusement as his younger twin cast a fearful look towards the beach and said in a nervous voice, "Quick we must continue our talk under the surface, there is a land walker on the shore." The pearl finned boy, lazily, swum around other side of his brother, "I am aware of that." he said lightly, peeking around the large stone to set sights on the land walker again, while his brother had a panic attack, "Then why do you sit here?! You know we must hide if we see land walkers or their vessels!"

Chris cast a soft smile at his twin, before looking back at the human, taking in his bright royal blue hair, lithe body, deep sun kissed skin and wondered what color the land walker's eye could be, "Because dear Miles, he" his small pink tongue wet his suddenly dry lips, "perplexes me." He laughed quietly as the land walker in a moment of absentmindedness tripped over his own two feet then sat up, spitting out a mouthful of sand.

Miles looked at his older twin. Then he _**looked**_ at his brother's eyes and promptly had a conniption.

"My brother, no!" He wailed softly enough to not draw attention, "You cannot do this! Our Prince Shadow will kill him!" Chris looked back at Miles in shock, "What ever do you mean, twin?!" The other began to breathe rapidly, uncontrollably, "Do you not see!" he said so shrilly, Chris had to quickly look back at the human, in case he had heard the other's shriek. "You are falling under the same curse that our mother did!"

The orange hair beauty gripped his brother's shoulder when the golden merboy started pulling at his own hair, "Miles, calm yourself!" he barked, shaking the other and had no other choice but to strike him when Miles continued his yelling. Chris panted as Miles tentatively rubbed his reddened cheek, "Forgive me, Brother," the golden merboy murmured softly, "I do not know what possessed me."

Chris gave the other a comforting smile and took his younger twin's hand away from the cheek he had stuck replacing it with his own, caressing the pain away, Miles leaning into the touch, "I'll forgive you if you forgive me, Dearest twin." He brought the smaller male into a hug, which the other welcomed readily, "I am sure you have been hounded unendingly lately for my vanishings." He brush his hands lightly through the younger's bright hair, "and I apologize for that."

"But Miles," Chris said sternly, making the younger look up into his brother's ocean shaded eyes, "I am not infected with mother's curse, the land walker just amuse me." He smiled a slightly bittersweet smile, still coming his hands through his twin's hair, "With everyone preparing for the wedding and teaching me how to act as a royal's mate," his tired eyes drifted to the rock they hid behind to where he assumed the land walker would be on the shore, "watching this land walker has given me a small amount of reprieve, that I have desperately needed."

Then his expression bore a bit of sourness, yet loving, "And it as given me reprieve from our Prince Shadow's generous affections." Miles giggled against his brother's shoulder, it had been quite entertaining to see what lengths his brother would go to avoid their prince's courting attempts before his twin had conceded to marring the royal. Miles was sure Chris did not realize how proud the young was of him.

The two brothers, while protected and loved by their fellow merpeople, were still considered outcasts, due to their strange unique coloring and their birth.

Their mother had been known as one the most beautiful mermaids in all seven seas. She was a great healer and mystic, as the high priestesses of Poseidon tended to be. She was very kind but stern when she need to be, her name was Tikal. Tikal's beauty and knowledge did not go unnoticed, a dark sea snake named Mephilles seduced her and made her fall in love with him.

Mephilles was also known for his skills as a mystic, only he used the dark arts. He was evil to the core, but Tikal was to ensnared by his spell to see him for what he really was. He almost destroyed their beautiful city of Neptune's Requiem, kidnapping many of the merchildren and casting experimental spells on them. Those that survived that terrible time had only minor changes made to them, Prince Shadow for instance had a pair of pointy triangular land animal ears where most merpeople had small sail-ears.

Miles, himself had large land animal ears, but he also possessed two long gold, white tipped land animal tails instead of sail fins, gaining him the nickname 'Tails', said in a harsh and mockingly tone from the less understanding of merpeople. Chris, too, has had his share of harshness, many the royal council have voiced their thoughts about his intensions of marrying Prince Shadow. One had even tried to beat him into admitting their harsh accusations.

Miles would forever be in both the Prince and the King's debt for saving his brother that day.

"Brother?" Chris' soft voice brought the other out of his thoughts. The younger smiled lovingly at the older swimming out of their embrace, "Come Brother, it is late, we should return before our Prince Shadow sends the Royal Guard to find you." Miles said, eyes sparkling with a cunning look, "After all, you wouldn't want him too find you ogling some silly land walker when you should be ogling him."

Miles giggled as his older twin gaped like fish, "Brother, I'll leave you to say your goodbyes, do not take too long. I would hate to be faced with another lecture about letting you wander off again." With a smile he dived underneath the waves and swum away, golden scales glittering as he did.

"Well, that was sure nice of him."

Chris smiled brightly, happy his brother wouldn't stop him from visiting his land walker. "Yes, I was sure Brother would stop me from seeing my land….walker?" Ocean blue widened to the size of puffer fish, snapping his head around to look right into a pair of striking emerald eyes.

Laying on top of the rock, handsome face cradled in his hand, bright royal blue hair spilling over his shoulder was the land walker!

One blue eyebrow raised slightly, "_**Your** land walker?_" He questioned in amusement, leaning forward on his elbows. "Do you not think we should be much more acquainted before we start calling each other **ours**?" He cooed huskily, reaching out to brush the merboy's soft cheek with his tanned hand.

Chris gasped as the other touched his face, the land walker's skin was blazing hot compare to his much cooler flesh. The orange headed sea nymph shuddered as strange tingles swam erratically through his body, oceanic eyes captured and enthralled by the land walker's emeralds. His heart pounded in his chest as the land walker slid off the large stone and into water next to the still frozen merboy.

The azure haired male hummed, caressing the merboy's face with both hands, "Hmm, I think~," He purred huskily, burning hands sliding to the flame headed nymph's neck, thumbs tilting his chin up, inciting a small gasp. "We should get better acquainted and there is no time like the present."

Within those emerald eyes something burned, something Chris could not recognize, yet it reminded him of what burned in his Prince Shadow's crimson orbs. …wait, Chris' eyes widened, Prince Shadow, the Palace, Miles! He had to get back to the city! "I-I-I must mfph!"

Oh dear Poseidon, the land walker's touch had burned, but his kiss bblazed/b. Chris found himself moaning against the mouth that now covered his own, hands clasping the other's shoulders. The land walker's hands released his face, only to wrapped his arms around the merboy's waist, pulling their bodies close; pinning the sea beauty against the rock to press even closer.

Chris felt as if his body had been set on by the forbidden element of fire. His body ached as the touch of the land walker both soothed and stoked the flames that seemed cover his flesh. The other's hands gliding over his trembling form, until the sea nymph arched suddenly, tearing his mouth away from the land walker's with heady moan.

A lustful grin stole over the azure headed male as he rubbed the sensitive spot he found right where his skin faded into pearl colored scales. Chris' hands gripped the other shoulders tightly, panting heavily, eyes glazed and half-lidded, staring blankly at the orange colored sky. He gasped and whimpered as the other's tongue burned a path across the front of his throat, up to where his neck met the underside of his chin.

"Ah-AH, n-NO!" He cried when the other began to suckle on his flesh, he could not let the land walker mark him. If he did, his prince would have a conniption that would surly end with several land walker vessels being destroyed.

He pushed against the azure haired male's shoulders until he pulled back, emerald eyes blazing into his ocean orbs, "Why?" Chris questioned him, voice breaking from the burning in his body, "Why does your touch burn me so? Why does it make me yearn for more?" The land walker clicked his tongue, looking at the sea siren a secretive look, "Nay, 'tis not my touch that makes you burn so, it is your own desire that makes you burn." he brushed flame colored bangs away from passion glazed ocean eyes, "You entice me, my sea nymph, for in all my travels, I have never met fire that lived in water."

He move back to nibble along his sea nymph's neck as Chris' brow frowned in confusion, "Fire in…water?" The land walked purred, kissing the supple flesh before him, "Yes, such a conundrum you are." The merboy yelped as sharp teeth nipped at his vulnerable throat, "A very attractive," another gasp tore from his throat as those sharp teeth bit down again, "Enticing," Chris yelled, arms wrapping around his shoulders, hips reflexively pressing back against the other male's hand as it brushed over the slit just below his waist that housed his reproductive organs, "_**Respondsive**_ little conundrum."

The azure male grinned as his little nymph arched and moaned against his every seductive touch. He purred, emerald eyes glowing lustfully, it was obvious, by the way his little fire spirit was not igrowing/i under his touches, that this little beauty was a bearer.

A male capable of baring children, a treasure indeed. This little venture of his was turning out to be much better than he first thought, but it also meant he had to be a lot more careful with his new precious treasure.

Chris was sure he was going mad from the fiery touches the other inflicted on him, he should not be doing this, not with this land walker. This was something only his prince, his intended should do to him. Chris fought to regain control of his traitorous body, which proved to be rather difficult with this other dominating him.

"Pl-please s-st-stop," Somehow he managed to get his voice to speak instead of moaning and whimpering like a harlot, "I c-c-c-cann-not do-do this!" He implored to the other, "I-I-I will soon be married, I cannot betray him in this way."

Those emeralds met his ocean blues again, looking very displeased, "Tell me, does he make you burn like this when he touches you?" He growled, stoking against the trembling merboy's aroused opening, causing him to cry out, holding the land walker close.

"Tell me does he make you burn like this when he kisses you?" Their lips met roughly, the scalding tongue of the land walker sliding into mouth, exploring and claiming it with his exotic taste. Chris' pleasured whimpers were swallow by the land walker. The other's tongue caressed over every available spot in his mouth, before coaxing his own smaller tongue out of it's owner's mouth and into his. He growled deeply as his little treasure trembled in his arms, sucking lightly on the merboy's tongue, reveling in the sounds that left the fiery haired beauty's mouth only to be swallowed by his.

"Tell me," He snarled, tearing his lips away from the merboy's addicting flavor, emerald glaring down into what seemed like the ocean itself. Chris screamed and panted, eyes wide and unseeing, as the azure haired man pressed two fingers inside of him, making his body tremble even more. He barely noticed other's mouth on his neck again, as those fingers pumped in and out of him, faster and faster, harder and harder till he buried his face into the land walker's shoulder to muffle his scream as his body racked in tremors of completion.

The land walker smirked, pressing kisses to the side of his merboy's face as his treasure shook, "is he going to make you burn like this when he pleasures you?"

Chris could not speak, he could barely breathe, his body shaking from aftershocks. He felt guilty, guilty for betraying his prince and guilty for enjoying it. "Oh my prince, please forgive me." he sobbed against his lover's shoulder. Emerald eyes narrowed, "So no matter what I do, you seem to be readily focused on marrying 'your prince'." he said tightly, pinning the merboy against the rock by his wrist, forcing the other to look him in the eye. "Is that so?"

Dominating emerald gazed into uncharted blue and Chris nodded his head.

The land walker's shoulders sagged, releasing the other, "Very well, go return to your prince." He sighed, his voice casual as he hauled himself back onto the rock. Chris blinking back his tears, letting out a shaky breath, composing himself for the long painful trip home. He had just started to lower himself under the waves, when the land walker's hand came from behind him and caught him by the front of his throat.

"There is one thing I should tell you before you leave." His voice purred against the sea creature's ear fin, nibbling lightly on the tip, "My name, so you know what to cry out in your dreams or with your beloved prince, is Sonic and we will meet again." Chris could feel the land walker's grin against his ear, "This I will swear to you." Then he released the merboy; Chris quickly dived under the waves and in one flash of was gone.

Chris did not stop or slow down till he was safely in the palace gardens.

The fiery haired sea nymph panted, hugging his arms around himself tightly in the privacy of a large patch of giant sea lilies. His body shook uncontrollably as he tried to compose himself, the land walker's parting words repeating in his mind. Something about those words terrified him to his core. He forced himself to stop shaking, murmuring a small calming prayer to Poseidon.

He screamed absolute bloody murder when a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, leaping away with single powerful kick of his pearl tail.

"Beloved?" Chris spun around in shock to face his prince, dark crimson eyes glowing with a mix of shock, confusion, and worry. "My Prince Shadow!" Chris bowed nervously, stuttering apologies, trying to contain his terrified shaking once again. "I am so sorry I did not know it was you!"

"Beloved," Shadow gripped the younger male's shoulders to halt the string of unneeded apologies, "Beloved, what-," His crimson eye widened in shock as his intended launched himself into his arms, clinging to him tightly, "Great Poseidon, Beloved, why do you tremble so?!" Chris could not bring himself to answer, just buried his head into the other's tanned chest. Part of him wanted to tell his prince what happened, another wanted his tryst to remain a secret.

Shadow held his beloved close, wondering what had happened to make his love so scared. "Please Beloved," He asked, caressing the other bare back in comforting motions, "What has made you so afraid?" He kissed the smaller's forehead, but received no answer. "Tell me," Chris trembled even harder at the familiar words and Shadow's worry increased, "Has someone hurt you?" Anger was apparent in his voice, "If they have I see they shall never do again."

"Please my Prince," Chris pleaded, looking up into his prince's eyes, ocean to crimson, "I will be fine later, but for now just hold me." His prince sighed frustrated with worry but did as asked, adjusting the two of them comfortably amongst the sea lilies and held his beloved tightly. Chris sighed heavily, nuzzling his face against his prince's neck, the land walker's word and actions replaying in his mind's eye.

Something deep inside of him told him he would see the land…he would see Sonic again and deep down, Chris knew he would enjoy every second of it.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Sonic stayed on the rock, watching the direction he had last seen his little treasure disappear, stand as still as a statue, till the moon was highest in star blazed sky. His emerald eyes slid closed, in contentment as a light zephyr blew over his now dry form He wasn't overly hurt by his treasure's departure, they'd meet again. He was sure of it.

The azure haired doubled over with a sudden pained expression, his breathing labored as sweat rolled down his face. His finger nails elongated to sharp obsidian claws and his bare feet grew large sharp talons. He threw his head back with a loud howl of pain as two large royal blue wings burst from his back.

After all, he smirked flashing his newly elongated fangs, the pupils of his emerald eyes mere slits, what a harpy wants, a harpy gets.

End…………………?

________________________________

(1)-think Rei/Ray from Beyblade


End file.
